


one, two, three, they gonna run back to me

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, come get yall juice, jealous bottom george asf, ok enjoy, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: "why's that matter? come on, forget about it," he chuckles, kissing along george's jaw, nipping at his pulse point with his teeth when he gets to it."no -- no," george frowns as he pulls away again, hands on alex's chest as he looks at him. "say you're sorry.""how about i show you instead?"
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	one, two, three, they gonna run back to me

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop changing my user nd pfp because it messes up my comments +kudos but i Dont Want To
> 
> uhh so this took me a while to finish nd its a bit messy but its finished now so hwmdjjkds !!!! ( title from ex's & oh's btw !!! basically no matter what alex does he'll always be georges ,<3 thats not rly in the fic but still )
> 
> ok enjoy

george has never been the over-protective or jealous type. 

no, okay, yes he has, and he currently also _is_ because the pretty waitress is flirting with his boyfriend and his boyfriend is flirting back. his boyfriend has his hand on george's thigh and he's still fucking flirting back. george's mind compares him to tony stonem sometimes, and it's dumb, but making a joke out of it makes him feel just a bit better whenever alex does something shitty like this. (the fact that it's happened before should really say a lot, huh.) 

george doesn't let his sadness show, instead listens in on whatever will is rambling about to james because the four of them are out at dinner together and anything is be better than alex flattering some chick. 

they're sat in a circle booth tucked away in one of the corners, all close together, the establishment snug. george turns his knees away from alex, his hand now lightly resting on the top of his thigh, and he leans into will. 

"alright, lad?" will asks, his tone soft. george spares a glance at his boyfriend before nodding briefly. will seems to catch on. "ah, what a cock." 

he laughs unexpectedly at that, hides his face in will's long-sleeved shirt and smiles. 

"yeah," he agrees quietly. will wraps an arm around him, runs a hand through his hair before he turns back to james, resuming what he was talking about. he's talking softer now, though, and george relaxes into him. 

it's minutes after when the hand on his thigh tightens randomly. it almost makes him jump, the previous, zoned-out state he was in breaking. he blinks blearily. 

"george?" 

oh, done, is he? george thinks it's about fucking time. 

"mm?" he asks, sitting up properly, will removing his arm once george asks him to. "thanks," he smiles. will ruffles his hair. 

"you alright?" alex asks, and sometimes george wonders why he ever bothers with this idiotic boy he's (unfortunately) in love with. 

he hums his response with a brief nod as his eyes dart around the restaurant. he can see the girl at the counter; she's helping out a customer, before her gaze falls on alex once more. george looks at him, too. gets an idea in his head. 

"al," he says, getting his boyfriend's full attention. 

"mm?" 

"kiss me." 

"huh?" 

"kiss. me." 

alex shrugs before leaning in, his and george's lips on fitting like puzzle pieces, as do their tongues after a few seconds. alex is quick to thread a hand through the back of george's hair, too, giving the faintest tug, and his boyfriend gasps quietly into his mouth. 

_"right in front of my food!"_

george breaks away with a chuckle, tilts his head to the side fondly when alex chases his lips. wraps an arm around the taller's neck before looking over to the cash register as alex starts kissing along his jaw. he slowly makes his way down to his neck and leaves multiple kisses there, too, absolutely shameless. george can't help but smile at the waitress from earlier. her eyes are widened, fixed on them, unbelievably stunned, and it's a good look on her. 

"you wanna leave early?" george whispers into alex's ear, a hand disappearing underneath the table to palm at his clothed cock. alex groans into his shoulder. 

"fucking tease. c'mon, then." 

george tells will he'll pay him their half of the dinner tomorrow, earns a scoff but also a, 

_"yeah, fine. 'ave fun, ya wrong'ns."_

it makes him smile. 

on the way out, george winks at the waitress, alex's hands on his hips, almost pushing him along eargerly as they leave the small establishment, and george feels victorious. 

. 

"fuck, george -- you tryin' t'claim me?" alex laughs breathily. 

george is kneeling over him in a straddling-position, alex's back against the headboard, and he's leaving marks on the taller's neck. wants them to be in places he can't cover up, and he doesn't give a shit about their viewers. 

"shut up," george replies fondly, moving up to kiss alex breathless. images of the girl from the restaurant flash behind his eyelids and he pulls away. 

"al, why'd you flirt with her?" 

"with who?" alex laughs. his hands run up and down george's sides. 

"the girl. that.. waitress," he frowns. alex's mouth falls open slightly as his eyes search george's face, eventually meeting his eyes again. he smiles and shakes his head. 

"why's that matter? come on, forget about it," he chuckles, kissing along george's jaw, nipping at his pulse point with his teeth when he gets to it. 

"no -- no," george frowns as he pulls away again, hands on alex's chest as he looks at him. "say you're sorry." 

"how about i show you instead?" 

george yelps and giggles as alex lowers him onto the bed with ease, angle slightly awkward as they're now lying sideways on it. george's legs dangle off the edge just slightly and he suppresses a smile. 

alex is on him in an instant, tugging george's shirt off before leaving open-mouthed kisses down his torso. spends a good few minutes sucking marks on his hipbones, trails down his v-line with his tongue. the feeling is like the most amazing sin, and it only gets better when alex stops just above george's jeans to whisper, 

_"tell me what you want."_

he lets a whimper escape him. he's hard as ever, now, sensitive all over as all he can think about is alex's mouth. alex's mouth wrapped around him, head bobbing slowly as he watches george's face contort into expressions of pleasure. he feels dizzy with the images roaming his mind, and his answer is nothing but needy. needy and shameless. 

"your mouth. please, fuck -- i need it." 

alex smiles up at him before shuffling back so he's stood on the floor, pulling george to the edge of it with a strong grip under his thighs. george's breath hitches when alex's knees hit the floor, and he forgets how to breathe altogether when alex pulls his zipper down with his teeth. normally he'd laugh at something so dumb and pretentious; but when alex does it? george can't believe he gets to see things like this for free. 

he's quick to raise his hips so alex can pull his jeans down fully, pulling them off properly to chuck them elsewhere. and despite his earlier boldness, being on display like this makes george's cheeks flush, only becoming darker when alex nudges his legs apart. 

george mewls when alex takes the head in his mouth, tongue dipping into his slit. his hips buck involuntarily and it earns him a low chuckle. 

"we've got forever, george. calm down," he says gently, kissing the inside of his thigh. and now george feels like melting into the sheets, because forever with alex seems like heaven and he can't think properly and -- 

his thoughts cloud over once alex starts blowing him again, never keeping a rythm to keep george hyper-aware. he'll go from deepthroating him to licking almost shyly at the head and it drives george mad. 

"m'gonna --" 

"no, you're not." alex stops him with a grip at his base, and george gives him a broken expression. alex only places a kiss on his thigh before standing up to discard his own clothes then grab two things. 

he blankets george's frame with his own, kissing him sweetly. the feeling is overridden by a cold finger prodding at his entrance, though, massaging the muscle there. george gasps. 

"shh, relax," alex whispers to him, peppering kisses along his neck as he slips two fingers in. "good boy, that's it." 

it's not long until george is eagerly pushing back against his scissoring fingers, begging for more, his eyes teary and expression pleading. alex only chuckles into his neck; nips at the skin there as he takes his fingers out. reaches for the condom to tear it open with his teeth. george watches the movement with concentrated eyes, and he looks unbelievably pretty when he so clearly needs it. alex can't believe how lucky he is. 

"wait, wait -- fuck," george pants, lips ghosting alex's. "i wanna ride you." 

he shivers at the groan alex lets out, then smiles as his boyfriend rolls them over, leaving george on top. his hands grip the smallers thighs, something that'll definitely leave a mark. george's stomach flips at the thought of it. 

"ah, _god_ , george." 

"god's a bit far," he says cheekily as he lowers himself onto alex, breath catching in his throat. alex pinches his thigh. 

it takes him a minute to adjust given they haven't fucked in almost a week, schedules busy and reducing them to rushed handjobs and blowjobs. somtimes it goes as far as both of them being too tired to do literally anything. it makes this more special, and haste isn't an option. 

"fuck, you feel so good," alex groans. george shivers, his hips moving slow at first, pace gradually quickening. 

it's only minutes after when alex is roughly fucking up into his boyfriend; the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room alongside many moans and high-pitched sounds (mainly from george, of course). 

alex suddenly rolls them over with only a slight struggle, startling george, but he's quickly back to an adorable little mess once alex resumes the movements of his hips. george's toes curl when alex puts one of his legs over his shoulders, fucking into him rougher as he begins to graze over that one spot. he sees stars. 

"there. right there," george gasps, writhing and achingly hard. he's almost got his hand wrapped around himself when alex swats it away, moving george's legs so they now circle his waist. and then alex is stroking his cock in time with his thrusts and nothing has ever felt better. 

blunt nails claw at alex's back as george nears his release, moans so loud the neighbours must be able to hear. all he can think about is watching alex come undone, all for him, and it's dizzying. 

"cum inside of me. c'mon, al," he pants, running a hand through the taller's hair as he kisses him messily. "you can do it, yeah? for me." 

alex shudders when he cums, moving just right so he starts hitting george's prostate straight on, and he follows alex quickly after. 

"well, that was..." george begins once he's lying beside alex, both of them on their backs. the condom is now tied and in the small waste-bin alex keeps beside his bed and they're cleaned up well enough. 

"amazing," alex smiles. he rolls onto his side to push himself up, leaning over george as he takes his boyfriends lips in a slow kiss. it's toe-curling and alex's lips tingle after it, as do george's. 

the two lie there together for a while after, all smiles nd cuddles as they just simply enjoy. 

to put it simply, george doesn't need any reasons to be jealous from that point on.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts/detailed-ish requests r welcome !!!! literally help me (also if u have any songs i can make a fic out of w these 2 ... id marry u)
> 
> ok bye


End file.
